


It's Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry

by jono74656



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles' 'Batman' moment, Erica pays him a visit to deliver an overdue apology.</p>
<p>Episode coda to 2x7 'Restraint'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally managed to see all of Teen Wolf season 2, and this little idea jumped out at me. Hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nuh uh, not mine.

It's Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry

 

Stiles settled back onto his bed with a sigh, waving absently as his dad appeared in the doorway to tell him he was heading out to work.

Between Jackson lizarding out in the library, and Erica's kanima venom induced seizure, it had been a long-ass day; he just wanted to sleep, but was too keyed up, mind racing.

He was just sinking into a relaxed state when there was a tentative tapping at his window, and he launched himself off his bed with a gusty sigh, yanking the window open with a muttered "what's up now, Scott?"

Looking up into the face of his visitor, he couldn't restrain the startled noise as he backpedalled hastily away from the window, hands flailing as Erica hauled herself through the window in one smooth, ridiculously hot movement. She landed gracefully on the carpet and smiled almost shyly up at him, a far cry from her usual predatory expression.

Stiles sank back onto his bed, trying to get his heart rate under control after the sudden shock of having one of the leather brigade appear at his window. Erica looked different somehow, and it took him a moment to place it; she hadn't reapplied her now ubiquitous layer of makeup before leaving Derek's creepy abandoned subway car, and she looked more like the girl he remembered from school.

Erica stood motionless by the window for a moment, then slowly crossed the room to gingerly settle onto the bed next to him, staring straight ahead as though she couldn't meet his eyes. 

He was about to ask her why she had decided to pay him a (surprisingly non-violent) visit, when she suddenly started to speak.

"I meant what I said earlier, you know. You do make a good Batman."

Stiles shifted uncomfortably on the bed, unused to anyone comparing him to a hero, hell, he was barely Scott's scrappy sidekick. Before he could articulate this, though, Erica spoke again.

"I also wanted to apologise."

"Apologise for what?"

"For wrecking your jeep, hitting you over the head, and leaving you in a dumpster. It was a dick move, and you didn't deserve it. You were just trying to help Boyd, help all of us."

Stiles turned to face her, and reached out to gently take one of her hands.

"Erica. I've seen how Derek works, violence is always his go-to solution. I'm not exactly surprised that attitude rubbed off on all of you. Besides, it's not the first time I've been knocked unconscious by a werewolf, it's basically my role in the ridiculous supernatural drama that is our lives."

Erica squeezed his hand gently in hers, and leaned into him, wrapping one arm around him in a brief, warm hug. Stiles took a moment to appreciate the way her soft curves felt pressed against him, then she was pulling away with a shadow of her usual seductive smile on her face. She leaned in again and brushed her lips softly against his, the kiss tender, and almost innocent. 

She pulled away with a whisper of "My Batman." then disappeared out the window into the night, leaving Stiles with his hand pressed to his throbbing lips.

Whenever he'd imagined his first kiss, it had always involved Lydia (or occasionally, Danny), but now that he'd experienced it he couldn't think of any way it could have been better.

Mind quiet now, he sank back onto his bed and closed his eyes, drifting off almost immediately into a much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been bugging me that we never see Erica apologise to Stiles, and since we're never gonna get it in canon now, I figured I'd write my own.
> 
> Enjoy :-)


End file.
